Despedida
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Había llegado con ganas de abrazar a Katniss y besarla pero ella tenía una familia y un...esposo y no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera a la chica en llamas ella ya tenía una familia.


**Disclaimer: **La trilogía de los _JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE_ es **copyright **de la famosísima y talentosa Suzanne Collins. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " K+ "

**Numero de palabras: **

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi primer OS hecho para este fandom, hace aproximadamente 4 días leí la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" quede realmente prendada de los libros y los fics que empecé a devorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste es mi primer historia aquí y pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 1 hora desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

**Sumary: **Había llegado con ganas de abrazar a Katniss y besarla pero ella tenía una familia y un...esposo y no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera a la chica en llamas ella ya tenía una familia.

* * *

**DESPEDIDA**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha**

"Lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de  
Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mí misma. Lo  
que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que  
significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede  
continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de  
nuevo. Y sólo Peeta puede darme eso"

* * *

Gale Howthorne, caminaba lentamente por las calles del distrito 12. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no pisaba aquel lugar desde que aconteció todo aquello, cuando hicieron explotar las bombas y acabo con la vida de aquella pequeña llamada Primrose Everdeen que era la hermana menor de su mejor amiga y también la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

Katniss Everdeen… Aquella chica tan fuerte, tan difícil de leer, y tan apasionada como él. Lo único que quería era estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla con frenesí. Tenía una y mil preguntas que hacerle, quería pedirle perdón, quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran como antes; Se preguntaba donde se encontraba la chica en llamas, esa que cautivo a los 13 distritos, incluyendo a los del capitolio.

—No corras pequeño torbellino— Grito una voz a sus espaldas.

Y se paralizo, era ella, la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados, era su voz… Fijo su vista en Katniss, no había cambiado en nada, ahora se podría apreciar su esbelta figura con ese vestido blanco con flores amarillas que se mecían en el viento, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas muy probablemente debido al esfuerzo de haber corrido, su cabello estaba en una trenza baja saliéndose algunos de sus negros cabellos en el proceso y sus ojos grises brillaban con dulzura y amor.

—Vamos mamá corre más aprisa, o nos alcanzaran— Grito una pequeña niña con un vestido azul, peinada en dos trenzas sonriendo con diversión.

¿Mamá? ¿Había escuchado bien? — Pensó Gale.

—Vamos mami, alcánzame — Grito de nuevo la pequeña niña.

—Esta me las pagaras pequeño torbellino—

Empezaron a salir del campo de visión de Gale, así que solo se limito a seguirlas. No quería que ella de nuevo escapara de su visión tenía que verla, tenía que saber si lo que había escuchado era real.

Algo en su pecho hizo crack… Por alguna extraña razón su corazón le decía que era cierto.

Las siguió hasta entrar en el espeso bosque, solo escuchaba como reían divertidas.

Llegaron hasta donde se reunían antes ellos, solo que con unos pequeños cambios, tuvo en deje de melancolía al reconocer ese lugar en el que tantas veces compartieron pensamientos, en que ellos hablaron de sus sueños y temores. Suspiro. Se encondio entre los arbustos para poder apreciarlas con mayor atención. Las pudo apreciar cómo ambas femeninas se sentaban en unas sillas de madera, enfrente de ellas se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda con un mantel de cuadros rojos, encima de ella se encontraba una grande canasta y rodeándola toda clase de alimentos.

Katniss tomo entre ellos un bollo de queso, y se lo empezó a comer con avidez. La pequeña niña solo pudo atinar a fruncir más el ceño, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ya verás mama les diré que estas comiendo sin ellos— Volvió a fruncir mas el ceño, sus ojos azules tan extrañamente familiares brillaban con suficiencia.

—No me importa, son mis favoritos y ya tengo hambre— Dijo—Además no podrás decir nada porque te daré esto—Sostuvo entre sus manos una pequeña bolsa de celofán roja.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron de la emoción, arrebatándole en el proceso aquella bolsa. Metió sus pequeñas manos y de entre ellos solo sacaron unas pequeñas bolas verdes azucaradas. Se las metió con avidez a la boca saboreándolas en el proceso.

—Las alcanzamos al fin—Dijo una profunda voz masculina.

Gale dirigió su mirada hacia aquella voz, extrañamente aquella voz le resultaba conocida. Cuando al fin se topo con el dueño de aquella voz, su corazón se para en el proceso.

¿Qué hacia Mellark aquí?

Entre sus brazos traía un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos, iguales a el solo que con una mínima diferencia, aquellos ojos se parecían a los de Katniss. Contuvo la respiración, y se volvió a decir en lo que lleva del tiempo, o su mente era muy cruel que le estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente lo que sus ojos veían eran verdad.

La pequeña niña solo atino a chillar para luego esconder en su espalda aquella bolsa. Se levanto con rapidez, para luego agarrarse en una de sus piernas y hacer uno de los pucheros más adorables que yo hubiere visto en mi vida. Peeta se tambaleo un poco, pero se sostuvo firme, solo sonrió con dulzura mientras veía a la pequeña que seguía aferrada en sus piernas.

—Ella… Mamá empezó papi, yo no quise—Dijo—Y me soborno para que no te dijera.

—Cobarde—Escuche que susurro Katniss que aun comía su bollo ajena a todo lo que decía la niña.

La niña le saco la lengua a su madre, Peeta solto una pequeña risa y camino con los dos niños hasta donde estaba sentada Katniss, se sento a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. El pequeño rubio se sentó en las piernas de Katniss y tomo un bollo.

—Mami... ¿Querer? —murmuro el pequeño

—No, gracias estoy llena— Volvió a decir.

— ¿Papi?

—No, hijo cómelo tú.

El pequeño sonrió, y empezó a comer el bollo con energía.

—Cómelo más despacio, pequeño—Susurro con dulzura Katniss que le acomodaba su rubio cabello rebelde en el proceso. El niño solo se sonrojo levemente mientras hacía caso a las palabras de su madre.

—Shi— Dijo

—No coman tantos bollos —dijo Katniss—, También tienen que comer comida.

—Mama, los pasteles y TODO lo que hace papa también es comida —dijo la niña como si eso fuera lo más obvia del mundo.

Katniss la vio de manera amenazadora haciendo callar a la pequeña y llenarse la boca de diferentes verduras, el pequeño imito a su hermana y comenzó a comer toda clase de vegetales. Katniss sonrió y también comenzó a comer, Peeta solo observaba a su familia comer, nunca pensó que su vida terminaría de esa forma, con la mujer que amaba y dos hermosos hijos.

— ¿Peeta? —Llamo Katniss— ¿No vas a comer?

—Sí, claro.

Peeta comenzó a comer con su familia.

Mientras tanto Gale seguía viendo ese cuadro. Había pensado que Katniss nunca tendría hijos, o eso fue lo que le dijo cuando aun estaban juntos claro que pasaron muchas cosas, tampoco podía creer que estuviera con Peeta, era raro aunque sabía que al final Katniss elegiría al chico del pan.

Se quedo ahí, embelesado viendo a la familia comer mientras reían y hacían bromas.

Terminaron de comer, y los niños decidieron que era momento de jugar y dejar a solas a sus papas.

—Me amas ¿Real o no real? —pregunto Peeta.

—Ya te eh respondido esa pregunta...

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las majillas de Katniss haciendo que Gale se sorprendiera aun más. ¿Desde cuándo la chica era de esa forma? Nunca en su vida la había visto sonrojarse y menos por una pregunta.

— ¿Puedes volver a contestarla?

—Real...

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se besaron un beso lleno de emociones, lleno de calidez, lleno de amor.

No podía creer que Katniss Everdeen hubiera formado una familia, no podía creer que estuviera enamora del chico del pan y no podía creer que tuviera dos hijos.

Y ahí lo vio, y ahí el se dio cuenta que eran una familia feliz y que solamente él era un intruso en aquella familia. Continúo caminando sin mirar atrás. Se sentía triste, desolado. Había llegado con ganas de abrazar a Katniss y besarla pero ella tenía una familia y un...esposo y no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera a la chica en llamas ella ya tenía una familia.

Salió del bosque y miro para atrás una última vez.

—Esta es mi despedida Catnis, espero y seas muy feliz. Tú te mereces esto y más por todo lo que has sufrido. — Susurro al viento, mientras una solitaria lagrima escurría por sus mejillas.

Juro que el viento le decía "Lo soy, soy inmensamente feliz Gale"

Sonrió de medio lado, y reanudo su marcha alejándose para siempre de aquella familia feliz.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
